


re; blossom

by candy_floss_consumer



Series: No Planned Sequels or Otherwise [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Genius Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura & Beautiful Mocha Skin, Haruno Sakura Sees Ghosts, Haruno Sakura-centric, Madara Hair, Mokuton User Haruno Sakura, No beta we die like Neji, Other, Pink-Haired & Brown-Skinned Haruno Sakura, Spirit-Touched Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Legacy, forgotten history
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_floss_consumer/pseuds/candy_floss_consumer
Summary: "All flowers bloom. Irises, tulips, sunflowers… Kamoku Rose had already blossomed once, had already lived well and full for twenty years. Flowers do not often bloom again, not naturally at least. Well, you could call fate a natural nudge. So one night Kamoku Rose closed her eyelids… and the sunrise kissed Haruno Sakura’s a million worlds away."[Updated Sporadically]
Series: No Planned Sequels or Otherwise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781191
Comments: 30
Kudos: 205





	1. "all flowers bloom"

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy reading. If you don't, then please leave quietly. Thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "An introduction."

_“Fly away little pain, you don’t hurt me anymore. Fly away like a butterfly, the red bird swallowed you up.”_

**_Rose_ ** barely remembered feeling so small and light. The sunlight rested lightly on her eyes, the golden rays gently kissing her awake. She hummed softly, rolling to her side briefly before sitting up. The unfamiliar sounds of birds chirping shocked her fully awake, her eyes snapping open. This was not her room--- this was not her bed.  _ Where am I?  _ The thought echoed in her head. Her surroundings did not belong to her, yet there was a hazy familiarity to it all. As if even though it wasn’t hers, she  _ had  _ seen it before.

A brief reflection in the mirror caught her eye. A flash of pink, a glimmer of green and a swirl of sunflower yellow fabric. She breathed in sharply. Daringly, holding her breath, Rose slipped off the bed. Her thoughts whirled dizzyingly through her mind. So much so that it was difficult to stand. It felt like she would trip over her own feet if she tried to walk. She walked anyway. Rose stumbled right before she reached the floor-length mirror hanging on the wall. She fell softly with barely a thump.

Soft and wild, pastel pink tresses cascaded from her head to her shoulders. Blinking, jade green irises stared back at her.  _ Sakura Haruno.  _ The name whispered through her mind like a fading wind. Her heart pinched.  _ Reincarnation?  _ She thought to herself, a soft sadness filling her at the thought of that young girl’s fate. Rose didn't know why she was now in a very young Haruno Sakura’s body. And while some part of her would always ache for the family she had left behind as Rose Kamoku, a new determination settled into her heart. She would honour the name and body she had been so suddenly given. For the future-that-never-was. This Haruno Sakura would live, and she would live well.

Light memories trickled into Sakura’s head at that moment, gently nudging into Rose Kamoku’s memories before settling. Sakura was quite young, a few days from hitting her second birthday. Her parents were kind but absent. They worked hard to support their small family of three, but that inevitably lead to them almost never being there. As such, a genin team usually took care of the toddler. Sakura hummed thoughtfully, then looked back at her reflection.

Unlike what was shown in her previous life’s memories, Sakura’s hair was actually quite wild. It was very similar to Uchiha Madara’s concerning length and volume— as well as the sheer chaotic mess it naturally settled in. Perhaps the other Sakura had straightened her hair with some sort of chakra trick to fit in? This Sakura already knew that she wouldn't be doing that. She loved the hair instantly for what it was. Flickering her gaze to her eyes, Sakura admired the jade that was shown to her. She wondered if it was her mother or her father who passed them down.

Choosing to leave her room, Sakura took a brief glance at the sunflower theme and smiled, one of the few things she wouldn't be changing then. It reminded her of happy summer memories. Sakura looked back at the exit. Her bedroom door opened immediately to a set of wooden stairs. They had a strip of rug squarely in the middle, but the bit of wood she could see was a lovely deep shade of brown. 

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Sakura finally felt the chakra she had heard so much about. Her own chakra was like one of her softest sweaters. Except instead of being warm, it was cool like a stone at the side of a riverbank. It purred happily at Sakura, curling languidly beneath her skin. The young girl descended the stairs gracefully, noting the absence of her parents’ chakra signatures. From the few memories she had as Haruno Sakura, she was already familiar with their presence. This of course, meant that a genin team would be around soon.

Just as Sakura reached the living room area, three solid knocks sounded from the front door. She made her way over. Her chakra didn't warn her of any ill intent, so the young girl shyly went to open the door. Sakura blinked in surprise as the sight of a young Uchiha Itachi and his genin team greeted her. The tall jōunin behind the three preteens grinned lazily at Sakura, raising a hand and waving it.

“Haruno Sakura right? We’re Team 2. Your parents hired us to take care of you today, ” the jōunin said, “I’m Minazuki Yūki. These brats are Aburame Yōji, Uchiha Itachi, and Suzukaze Himuka.” He gestured to each genin in turn. Sakura could recognize both Itachi and the signature Aburame style, but the other two were complete mysteries to her. The young girl mentally shrugged. There was no need to dissect them at the moment.

“Un. Thank you for taking care of me.” Sakura thanked them, a little surprised at how high-pitched her voice was. Though… she was just past two-years-old. It was normal. Sakura moved swiftly out of the way leaving them to let themselves in as she went to the kitchen in search of peaches. Easily finding them in her fruit basket, she followed the others’ chakra signatures and returned to the living room.

Minazuki-san was sitting on the sole armchair to the left of the couch, on which the three genin seemed to be sitting awkwardly. Determined to remedy that Sakura strode up confidently to the Aburame, her chakra chirping curiously at the tiny beings that filled the tall genin. Sakura cocked her head to the side and listened carefully.

“Aburame-san, who are the ones that adore you so dearly?” Sakura asked him wonderingly. To her, it must have been an awe-inspiring thing to be loved by so many and so deeply. The genin’s chakra startled, though barely any of his shock showed outwardly.

“They are kikaichu. Why? Because we have a mutual symbiosis.” Aburame-san explained quietly. Sakura nodded thoughtfully before patting him on the knee.

“Careful, careful,” Sakura mumbled, thinking of how the drawbacks might kill him one day. A petal of worry sprouted in her heart. She patted him gently on the knee once more. Curiosity satisfied, for now, Sakura moved on to her main target. If anything could be proven to change, it would be the fates of one Uchiha Itachi and his entire clan. Sakura turned her jade eyes to look into Itachi’s obsidian ones.

“Up?” She pleaded. Itachi quickly crumbled, a small smile appearing on his face as he carefully lifted Sakura up and onto his lap. Being this close to him allowed Sakura to sense his chakra more clearly, and it was easy to tell that the bandages on his arm weren't just for show based on the spikes of pain that caused his chakra to tremble every so often. Sakura put two fingers to her lips, taking care when barely (crushing) brushing across the bandages. Just like how her mother of this life would do.

“Fly away little pain, you don't hurt him anymore. Fly away like a butterfly, the bluebird swallowed you up.” Sakura sang, eyes gentle and expression bent in soft cheer. She looked up at Itachi, peach in one hand, kiss in the other. She didn't have to ask.

“It doesn't hurt anymore. Arigatōu, Sakura-chan.” Itachi told her confidently, though Sakura knew that it was more of a mental healing rather than a physical one. Sakura’s chakra bounced like a sunflower.

“One day I'll be able to heal you for real, Uchiha-san,” Sakura promised. However, she suddenly felt very tired, and her small head tucked itself into Itachi’s chest. “My peach…” Sakura mumbled sadly. 

Her eyes closed.

**_Sakura_ ** woke up after an unknown amount of time passed. To her, at least. Itachi was warm, a welcomed sun-gaze heat to her own naturally cool temperature. From the position of the others, it mustn't have been very long. An hour at most. Trying not to wake Itachi, Sakura mimicked a natural shift of sleep so that she could see Suzukaze-san. Suzukaze-san had sat next to Itachi but was actually looking at Sakura with a fond look on her face. This clearly showed that this was not the first time they had taken care of Sakura, though probably the first when she was at this age.

“Psst. Suzukaze-san, ” Sakura whispered to the female genin. Suzukaze-san blinked in surprise before focusing on the now awake Sakura. “Can you make bweakfast? Uchiha-san is still asleep and I’m too small.” Sakura mentally pouted at her first butchered word. Moving a two-year-old’s mouth was hard. When Suzukaze-san giggled quietly Sakura had the idea that she didn’t pout as mentally as she thought she had.

Once Suzukaze-san got up from the couch, Sakura settled back into Itachi’s hold. She could see her peach from her peripherals, sitting whole and unbruised on the low-rise table parallel to the couch. Abruptly, Sakura’s chakra nudged at her, coiling playfully. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. The toddler decided that now was the best time to, for lack of better words, ‘play’ with her chakra. It was rather easy to trace her chakra system and each of her tenketsu tingled in greeting as her chakra followed Sakura’s guidance through them.

Curious about Itachi’s own content and languid chakra, Sakura guided her chakra to press against where her hand and his arm connected. She didn't keep it there long though. The purpose was more that of a curious poke than anything else. Itachi’s own chakra immediately spiked in interest, a small stream of it poking back at her. Sakura giggled at the response, opening her eyes to see an amused Itachi looking down at her.

“Ohayō, Itachi-san, ” Sakura greeted him, an impish smile stretched across her lips. The preteen chuckled at her.

“Ohayō, Sakura-chan,” Itachi said back to her. Their conversation was cut quite short, however, when abruptly Sakura was lifted from Itachi’s lap by Suzukaze-san and quickly carried away.

“It’s my turn to cuddle Sakura-chan, Uchiha. Stop monopolizing her cute reactions!” Suzukaze-san called over her shoulder to the audible protest of their jōunin sensei.

“But Himuka-chan! I want a turn with the cherry blossom!” Minazuki-san exclaimed. Sakura could tell from the mischievous quality of his chakra that a playfight was inevitable. Suzukaze-san  _ hmphed,  _ carrying Sakura towards the kitchen.

“Well, then you'll just have to wait until after breakfast, ” Suzukaze-san retorted, “Because I’m sure there are more people than just Sakura-chan who are hungry.” A chorus of stomach growls echoed after her statement, causing Sakura to giggle and laugh. The toddler had the funniest feeling that this world would allow for more anime-esque occurrences than she’d first thought.

In the end, they’d all wound up smushed around the small table that Sakura’s parents had, eating some peaches and onigiri. Sakura sat calmly in Suzukaze-san’s lap, munching on a peach slice as the aforementioned girl played with her hair. The team of shinobi discussed random topics over her head. Eventually, the topic fell onto Sakura and what she had done with Itachi earlier.

“If she chooses this path, Sakura-chan will become a wonderful kunoichi. She has a good sense of chakra control— especially for her age.” Minazuki-san stated after Itachi had filled the team in on what had happened. Sakura’s chakra swirled happily at the statement. She would need to be, in order to properly protect all those she would come to cherish. Sakura hummed softly.

“You should come to take care of me again, ” Sakura insisted, “I like your chakra.” The group around the table smiled at each other. Sakura cheered herself on mentally. This felt like a good solid step. If she kept this up she could honour her name. Make this life one worth living. 


	2. "to give & receive"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To be spirit-touched."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @Megami_Tsunami for hopping on over and commenting! Super appreciative.

_“Sadness chokes, my dear. It suffocates and presses down on your ribs and your heart in an ache that you can’t ignore—until you do. But it never leaves, no, it never quite does. It just fades until you need it again.”_

**_After_ ** that first encounter as Sakura, the toddler proceeded to be often looked after by Team 2. She supposed it was easy to rack up D-Rank missions by taking care of her every day. It was easy to do so, and she cared for each of the shinobi deeply. They had honestly become a staple in her life, and the longer they took care of her the less important her biological parents became. Sakura felt guilty about that, but it couldn't be helped. It was difficult to grow close with people who were almost never around.

Sakura’s mission to save the ones lost in her previous life was not quite stagnant as it was being obstructed. She was just a little too young to be wandering around on her own, and she’d only left the house a scant few times after remembering the life of Rose Kamoku. Luckily enough, Itachi was always around for her to influence and rid the young genin of the poison the Uchiha elders and Danzo himself spewed.

That day was just another day in a long stream of days that Team 2 would be looking after her. The only difference this time was that there was an extra member of the group when she opened the door. It wasn't hard to recognize the other toddler as Uchiha Sasuke. Still, Sakura didn't falter in her usual greeting.

“Okaeri.” Sakura opened the door, leaving them to come in on their own as she went to grab a peach as per her usual habit. When she returned Team 2 was sitting on the spots they had claimed the first day with Sasuke standing awkwardly next to his brother. Sakura trotted over to the other toddler and nodded solemnly.

“Watch.” Sasuke nodded back at her in agreement. Sakura then proceeded to coax her chakra to coat the surface of the peach in a sticky layer. She had been working on this for a few months and wanted to see if she could do it while others were watching. She then proceeded to remove all but one of her fingers from the peach, holding on purely through chakra. Sasuke gasped at the act and went to touch the almost floating peach before retracting his hand nervously.

“Remember sticky dango?” Sakura prodded, “Make sticky chakra.” Sasuke nodded seriously, focusing deeply on the task she had given him. A few minutes later the young Uchiha had retrieved the peach with his own chakra, excitedly turning to his brother to show off. Sakura radiated satisfaction. When Sasuke had first arrived with others he had been both nervous and jealous. At least that's what his chakra felt like. Sakura could surmise it was because of how much time she got to spend with the brother he so adored while he had to stay alone at home. With this, Sasuke could be praised by his brother. Sakura turned to look at the other shocked members of Team 2. She gestured towards Sasuke and Itachi.

“Took me a few months. He took a few minutes. Very smart and determined, ” Sakura informed them smugly. While a part of her was put out that Sasuke had exceeded her expectations, she’d already known that the boy was a prodigy. Which reminded her, she still hadn't been properly introduced to the little tyke. Sakura looked back at the other toddler, then tapped on his shoulder. When he turned to her cheerily, Sakura pointed towards herself.

“Haruno Sakura, ” she then pointed back at him, “You?” She prodded. The little boy replied swiftly.

“Uchiha Sasuke, ” Sasuke introduced himself, knowing slightly. The toddler then her a pensive look. “Tomatoes?” He asked her imploringly. Sakura hummed thoughtfully. She had a peach, so he assumed that she might have tomatoes. You  _ could  _ eat both, and they  _ did _ have the same general shape… Sakura nodded,

“Garden. Come.” Sakura began walking before stopping and looking back at Team 2. “Watch?” The shinobi laughed lightly before following the two outdoors. Sakura approached her portion of the garden, crouching next to the tomato plant with bulbous, ripe fruit.

“Shokubutsu-san, tomato please?” Sakura requested politely. The plant’s chakra bobbed amiably along with a leaf, and the stem that the tomato hung off of extended the fruit easily. Sakura gently picked the tomato and bowed her head lightly.

“Arigatōu, Shokubutsu-san. Take care.” Sakura then moved to the outside faucet to wash it off. She washed off the tomato quickly and efficiently. Turning off the faucet, she presented the fruit to Sasuke proudly.

“Shokubutsu-san worked hard on that. Enjoy it, please.” Sakura requested. Sasuke nodded obediently, proceeding to happily bite into the tomato. Sakura glanced at Team 2, an air of satisfaction radiating from her.

“Shokubutsu-san produces the best tomatoes, ” she declared knowingly. Sasuke  _ hnned  _ in agreement from beside her. The shinobi revelled in the homely atmosphere, enjoying the amiable air and glad emotions. Sakura’s eyes closed contentedly as she smiled. Unknowingly, Sakura had forged yet another unbreakable bond. How it would affect her in the future, she might never know.

**_Sakura_** was finally allowed to leave the house. Four-years-old and she no longer had to have supervision. Which saddened her, as she wouldn’t get to spend time with Team 2 and Sasuke as much anymore. In a village like Konohagakure, it was considered safe to let the children wander around. That consideration would be true if Danzo and his organization didn't prowl the streets. 

During Team 2’s relatively final mission to care for her, Himuka-san, as Suzukaze-san had asked Sakura to call her, had asked the four-year-old if she wanted straighter hair. Sakura responded negatively but noted that a straightening technique would be good for undercover missions. Himuka-san had been surprised at her forward-thinking. The then chūnin taught Sakura the technique that the young girl had surmised about during her first day as Sakura. She still preferred her naturally wild hair more.

Today Sakura had dressed in a boy’s tan hakama and a peach sleeveless turtleneck along with black tabi sandals. It was September, and Konoha was already experiencing cooler weather. The clothes had been a gift from Team 2 that seemingly final day, and Sakura already knew it would be her signature style. Her first task of the day, however, was to locate a certain blond-haired and blue-eyed prankster. The jinchuuriki, from what she could glean from her past life’s memories, often wandered around the village on his own. This was because of the village’s general hatred of the adorable child, which Sakura, of course, disagreed with deeply. 

She set out from her home early in the morning, tucking her chakra in as to not overload herself from all of the extra chakra signatures. She had done so before, and it was not a pleasant sensation. Luckily, even though Itachi didn't believe her excuse for being sick he didn’t force her to talk about it. You know, he just, banned her from eating peaches for a month. One of the worst months in both her lives she would proclaim forever onwards. 

The Harunos lived in the Civilian District close to the hospital, situated in between the Yamanaka and Akimichi clan compounds. At least, according to the old map Sakura had found searching through the house for more things to read. The little girl could only guess whether or not Naruto had discovered the wonders of Ichiraku’s yet, so she didn't want to only meander around there to find him. With that in mind, Sakura attempted to find a park. A village like Konoha was bound to have one, and where a park was, kids would inevitably be. 

‘Attempted’ would be the keyword in her previous statement, as despite her sensor abilities, she still got terribly lost. Instead, Sakura ended up passing through Training Ground 3 and finding the Memorial Stone near it. The little girl’s chakra immediately slowed, and all of the ambient sounds around Sakura seemed abruptly hushed. There was something sacred about the space. Unfamiliar chakra signatures surrounded her, though she knew that no one was there. No one that was alive, anyway. Sakura walked quietly in front of the large monument, kneeling and bowing her head in respect.

“Anno, shinobi-san, someone may have forgotten to carve your name here…” Sakura trailed off uncertainly, “But obaa-san’s journal says that you were treated unjustly. I hope you are still able to watch over the living whom you love.” Sakura prayed, basically mumbling the words. While she  _ had _ stumbled upon her grandmother’s journal about her life as a shinobi, it was her past life that truly led her to pray for Hatake Sakumo. She stayed kneeling there for a fair bit, praying for Nohara Rin and Naruto’s parents. It felt right, and her heart wouldn't let her leave doing anything less.

A choking sadness suddenly wrapped around Sakura’s heart, crawling around and squeezing her lungs as the chakra signatures around her echoed a shared regret. Tears gathered in her eyes, her chakra pulsing in distress. Her mind was filled with the mourning of missions left unfinished, comrades lost, and of families left behind. Even though she suppressed her ability, the lingering chakra signatures still impacted her deeply. Sakura kept her eyes tightly closed, clenching her teeth harshly as her first pressed harshly against her chest. She could hardly comprehend the emotions swirling within and around her.

_ “Breathe, chibi-chan, ”  _ A deep voice pierced through Sakura’s turbulent emotions, a gentle yet unfamiliar chakra slowly guiding the tenketsu of her lungs. Her eyelids fluttered rapidly, and her lungs finally grasped the air they were looking for. Blinking once, Sakura finally opened her eyes to see the faded image of one Hatake Sakumo. Unlike what she would have expected when facing a ghost, Sakumo looked to be in the prime of his life. He was dressed in high-quality shinobi armor and had a kind expression on his face.

_ “...Hatake-san?”  _ Sakura queried mentally, somehow knowing that she hadn’t heard his voice out loud. The ghost looked shocked when she ’spoke’ directly to him. He looked like he couldn't quite believe it, staring at her open-mouthed. Sakura repeated herself.

_ “Hatake-san? As in Hatake Sakumo-san?”  _ A confused lilt coloured her question. Her usage of his first name seemed to pull the (dead?) shinobi from his stupor. He stepped towards her, an abortive hand reaching out slightly.

_ “Can you hear me chibi-chan? Can… Can you see me?”  _ Sakumo-san asked her, a pleading yet disbelieving tone to his voice. Sakura nodded slightly, weary of the more vibrant,  _ living _ chakra signatures that probed her sensory range.

_ “Yes! I can!”  _ Sakura babbled excitedly, shocked but thankful for the opportunity presented to her. While Sakumo-san may have been physically dead, the lingering of his chakra presence may mean potentially resurrecting him in the future. Well, there was always hope for that anyway. Which might’ve been a good sign for Sakura’s future plans— a sign that would help her perhaps. Sakumo-san’s head turned briefly towards the horizon. Sakura looked as well, spotting the quickly descending sun. Her mind raced in surprise.  _ It had been that long?  _ She thought to herself, panicked.

_ “You need to get home soon chibi-chan. I’ll walk with you.” _ Sakumo-san informed her, a ghostly hand reaching for Sakura’s own. It seemed that the mix of things in the situation had the ghostly shinobi forgetting just what exactly happened. Sakura watched him remember though, as instead of his hand gliding through hers, it actually connected. Sakura blinked, not expecting the warmth from the large hand that enveloped her smaller one. Neither said anything, even so. Sakura was too tired to think about it too hard, and it was clear that even as Sakumo-san ‘guided’ her home, the dead shinobi was  _ already _ thinking about it too hard. Eventually, the pair arrived at Sakura’s home, the memories of washing and going to bed melding together until the toddler fell quickly asleep.


	3. "blossoms, young & old"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Though forgotten, the legacy of the Uzumaki clan is ever prevalent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you kindly to @canislupusfamliaris, @hobipan, @bby_Dix, @BlackBirdX, and @ChachaQueenzy for commenting on the previous chapters. I am so grateful for your support, despite this being a side fic. (> v 0)b

_“Everyone wishes to keep their loved ones to themselves, even if some love more people than others. It is human to be possessive in that way.”_

**_When_ ** Sakura woke, Sakumo-san had not left. She knew this because what had stirred her from sleep had been warm fingers carding gently through her hair and the strangely stronger chakra signature next to her. Even still, her parents were not due back from their trip for another month. It was easy to draw conclusions. Sakura opened her eyes blearily, a small smile slipping onto her face at the sight of Sakumo-san’s awed and peaceful expression.

_ “Good morning Hatake-san,”  _ Sakura greeted the dead shinobi. Sakumo-san’s eyes cleared as he registered her conscious state. 

_ “Good morning chibi-chan.”  _ Sakumo-san moved a little ways away from Sakura as she sat up. He watched silently as Sakura went about getting herself ready for the day. That included changing out of her clothes from yesterday and taking a bath, but of course, Sakumo-san was not present for the latter activity. Sakura dressed herself in the bathroom. As she walked out of the warm room, Sakumo-san quickly approached her and began fixing her short yukata and securing her hakama pants in a practised manner. Sakura had a feeling the actions were from his experience with Hatake Kakashi, his son. As Sakura slipped on her sandals and headed towards the door after packing a bag with snacks and a few books, Sakumo-san finally spoke again.

_ “Do you have somewhere to be, chibi-chan?”  _ Sakumo-san asked her, a hint of worry tinting his voice. Sakura nodded, though that wasn’t necessarily true. After failing to locate Naruto yesterday, she decided that trying to find people as young and inexperienced as she was, was not exactly the smartest idea. Not to mention whatever had happened to allow her to communicate and see ghosts. The fact that it was one specific ghost notwithstanding. So instead she would just find a patch of Hashirama’s forest to converse and play with. A childish thought, yes, but Sakura was a child now. And the number of her cherished people in this world was few. Sakumo-san followed her as she then promptly left the house, locking the door behind her. Her key nestled underneath her shirt, the cold metal raising goosebumps on her bare chest. A temporary reminder that she had to get back home before dark.

_ “It’s okay to be sad, Hatake-san,”  _ Sakura thought towards the ghost,  _ “Sadness is apart of being human.”  _ She told the dead shinobi. The words faded quietly as Sakumo’s aura grew heavy and the ghost himself quieted during the journey. Sakura contented herself by grabbing Sakumo’s hand firmly, tucking it close to her side as she walked. There were a few strange looks as she walked seemingly on her own. Sakura expected as much though, so it didn’t truly bother her. They only stared because she was clearly a civilian child. Had she been of a notable shinobi lineage like many of the children in Konoha, then they would have passed her by without a second glance. Nonetheless, Sakura walked confidently forward. She mostly took the main roads, stepping off once she saw the river diagonally adjacent to the Hashirama Forest. It was a small part that was technically attached to the Nara Forest, but Sakura didn’t mind. Maybe she would get to meet some of the Nara deer. She had already heard from other trees that the deer, while large and bulky, were docile creatures. They never took more from the forest than they needed, and were usually quiet. Sakura needed to take in as much quiet as she could get. Once Naruto entered her life, she wouldn’t get it for awhile.

Sakura sat down, Sakumo awkwardly following suit. The dead shinobi looked as if he didn’t know what to do with himself, leaning against a tree trunk next to Sakura. Personally, Sakura didn’t really have any ideas on how to comfort the ghost, so she just didn’t. Instead, Sakura bumped the forest’s network with her own chakra in greeting. She relished in the comforting warmth that followed. The trees swayed merrily, waving in hello. Many of the flowers that dotted the forest floor kept Sakura updated about where the moose and deer were located. Even if the moose  _ were  _ gentle giants, they were also over  _ ten times  _ Sakura’s size. Blossoms pushed against Sakura’s exposed skin, their petals soft and plush. 

A vine-like branch from a wisteria tree wove a loose crown around her head, willingly giving up the limb to Sakura. Sakura projected her deep thankfulness toward the wisteria. She hadn’t even thought of such a gift being given to her. Shokubutsu had offered fruits, which would’ve naturally fallen off. But the wisteria, _ *Ainu _ , had given Sakura some of her living branches. Sakura smiled in return for the gift, moving closer to the wisteria. Sakumo followed after her, leaning against Ainu’s trunk and pulling Sakura close to his chest. Sakura rested her shoulder on the semi-solid ghost, again projecting her thanks to the wisteria. This time for covering Sakumo with strategically placed branches. The purple blossoms opened, twirling happily in response.

“Ainu-san, tell me your story?” Sakura requested, peering up at the sky through Ainu’s branches. Ainu’s response was an easy acceptance of Sakura’s, the wisteria telling Sakura her story through images and feelings. Trees did not often bother with words, after all. Sakura learned that Ainu was the beloved of a Hashirama tree, planted here when the two were both saplings. Apparently, a couple descended from Uzumaki Mito’s line had loved the area and planted Ainu next to a young Hashirama sapling in order to commemorate their love. The sapling was a descendent of one of the original Hashirama trees of course, as Senju Hashirama’s weaponized mokuton never produced saplings. Ainu had begun falling for her intended,  _ **Kazuhiko,  _ and the two had ended up with their roots intertwined by Mito’s descendants’ twentieth anniversary. In fact, Kazuhiko was the Hashirama tree they had been leaning up against before. 

Sakura marvelled at the story, enraptured. Even after the couple’s death, over twenty years later, Ainu and Kazuhiko had remained intertwined, sharing the blessings of the earth and heaven both. Sakura thought it was amazing to have a love as strong as that.

In the end, choosing to just do her own thing was the right decision. Sakumo just naturally relaxed as Sakura conversed with Ainu, the stiffness of his from melting away as the ghost himself fell into a light doze. Sakura tried to stay awake despite the atmosphere, but Ainu was insistent. The Uzumaki couple that had planted her had brought their own children to the grove, so Ainu knew that a girl at Sakura’s age needed plenty of rest. The older soul of Sakura protested that fact, but it was all for naught. Ainu’s calming chakra kept lulling Sakura’s into a drowsy mood, and in the end, Sakura also fell asleep. 

  
As she slept, the grove burst with new life, grasses and flowers and all sorts of flora emerging from the ground. A link left unfettered is a link left flowing. Sakura wouldn’t know until later though. Long after new chakra cycled into her system. A little less human, a little more  _ different. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ainu; goddess of fertility  
> **Kazuhiko; harmonious prince


	4. "the seedling & the fawn"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Forests are named by those who live there."

_“It is often when you are not looking that you find what you have been searching for. Even if it isn’t quite what you expected.”_

**_The_** buck stared at Sakura from its place further in the forest as it calmly munched on some grass. Sakura had woken up just a bit earlier, safely ensconced within Sakumo’s arms. To anyone else, she would’ve been floating off the ground. Luckily enough, they were hidden safely by a circle of trees. Sakura shifted, attempting to escape from the dead shinobi’s arms. It was all for naught, however, as Sakumo’s grip only tightened. Sakura eyed the sky as the sun dipped ever lower into the horizon. She needed to return home soon.

_“Hatake-san,”_ Sakura whispered mentally. Fortunately, that was all it took to wake the ghost up. Considering people usually verbally spoke to catch his attention when he was alive, Sakura assumed he still wasn’t used to the mental aspect of their communication just yet. She briefly wondered how sleeping worked for dead people, but quickly decided she had other things to worry about. Like getting home.

_“Looks like it’s time for you to be getting home chibi-chan.”_ Sakumo rumbled, stretching his arms a bit and yawning. Likely a habit from when he was alive, Sakura presumed. Sakura nodded, her hair bobbing a bit and obscuring her vision. She crawled out of Sakumo’s lap. Pulling herself up on her knees, Sakura shook her head a bit in order to see. When that failed, she reached up with her hands and tucked her hair behind her ears. With her vision cleared Sakura could now see the buck now significantly closer, and a small child clutching onto his foreleg. A small, _familiar_ child. She really shouldn’t have been surprised though. Considering the fact that this chunk of the Hashirama Forest pretty much melded into the Nara lands.

Sakura stood up, brushing the dirt and grass from her knees with a few rough swipes. Looking back at the tiny Shikamaru, she tilted her head to the side when he didn’t say anything. A few, long seconds passed before Shikamaru finally broke the silence.

“Who are you?” He asked with a tiredly curious voice. Which, fair, considering Sakura hadn’t even met Ino at this stage yet. Sakura blinked to re-focus herself before replying. The circlet of wisteria branches slid a bit on her head as she nodded respectfully.

“I’m Haruno Sakura,” she introduced herself before telling him why she was there. “Cold’s coming. Sunlight filtered through Hashirama branches is warm.” Not the entire truth, but if her memory serves her well then speaking with flora was a skill outside the norm. And Sakura would rather slide under the radar than get snatched up by creepy old men because she strayed from that norm. Shikamaru hummed at her response before nodding.

“The sun is setting,” Shikamaru stated rather obviously. “Nara Shikamaru,” he quickly tacked onto the end, as if he had forgotten. Sakura bobbed her head in agreement.

“I fell asleep,” Sakura explained in response to Shikamaru’s unspoken question. “Was about to go home.” Shikamaru let go of the buck’s foreleg for a brief moment. A thinking expression scrunched his face, and Sakura almost turned to go when nothing was said for a minute. Shikamaru cleared his throat.

“Civilian district?” His tone lilted questioningly. If Sakura knew better, she would have almost called it nervous. As if he was worried for her safety. Which would’ve been impossible, since he didn’t know her.

“Hn.” Sakura made a sound of agreement in the back of her throat, nodding to show a more visible confirmation. The buck clicked its hooves, Shikamaru mimicking the sound with his mouth. It was almost… scolding.

“Too far. Nara closer.” Shikamaru stated, and marched up to her. Well, the word ‘marched’ was a little strong for the skittish steps he took to reach out to her. The buck walked with him. The whole situation was so entirely strange that Sakura almost forgot about Sakumo. Or rather, she did, until he spoke.

_“Nara deer are protective of children, chibi-chan._ *Rikimaru _will not let you leave alone.”_ Sakumo informed her. Sakura didn’t let her reaction show on her face in its entirety, though a bit of confusion slipped through. Did that mean she would be bunking with the Nara for the night? Sakumo walked into Sakura’s vision, coughing a bit into his hand.

_“It’s safer than walking around with a ghost, chibi-chan.”_ Sakumo said plainly. Which, he wasn’t _wrong._ Ghostly actions were largely ineffectual on the living world and if Sakura was snatched Sakumo would likely have to sit and watch her get brainwashed into a baby assassin--- and maybe Sakura _should_ go with the tiny Nara and his guardian deer.

“But I know how to get home?” Sakura tried to defend herself and her decisions, but gave in and took Shikamaru’s hand anyway. The buck, Rikimaru, chuffed a bit as if to scold the both of them before leading them into the Nara Forest. Sakura quickly bid Ainu and Kazuhiko goodbye with a bump of her chakra. The wisteria circlet bloomed in the shadows, plush against the crown of Sakura’s head.

**_By_** the time they arrived at what Sakura assumed was the Nara Compound, the sky was painted with vibrant streaks of pinks and purples, the darkness of night peering in at the edges. Shikamaru’s grip on her hand had failed to lesson, and Rikimaru had not once faltered in his steps as he travelled with two children in tow. A tall figure stood at the crest of a hill in the distance, standing at just the right angle to separate their shadow from the traditional buildings behind them.

Rikimaru lead them straight to the figure. The buck stopped about ten feet away, shaking off Shikamaru’s hand and head butting both the Nara hair and Sakura in turn toward said figure. A figure that Sakura quickly presumed to be Shikamaru’s father.

“Shikamaru,” the man exhaled in a relieved voice. He then noticed Sakura, and a gleam seemed to twinkle in his eyes. “Who’s this?” Sakura blinked slowly once she realized she was the one actually being addressed and bowed slightly at the waist.

“Haruno Sakura,” Sakura said softly. What surprised her was the recognition in Shikaku’s voice. She had barely met two of the main cast at this point, much less their parents. Shikaku nodded at the two children.

“Ah. The Uchiha heir’s blossom.” Shikaku glanced at Sakura from the side. “I am the Nara clan leader and Shikamaru’s father, Nara Shikaku.”

“Hn?” Sakura squeaked, her brain still working through the fact that she was apparently known as Itachi’s possession in the clan gossip circles. Shikamaru scrunched his nose up in distaste at his father’s remark.

“Otou-san, don’t let Shisui-nii’s gossip infect others.” Shikamaru dead-panned quietly. Sakura’s brain on the other hand was still making microwave noises.

“Itachi-san is only good at watching flowers though?” Sakura frowned to herself, completely unaware she had just proven the Nara patriarch right. Shikamaru’s father laughed. It was the kind of laugh that came chest-deep, and Sakura couldn’t help but smile at the sound of it.

Shikaku finally calmed down enough to set the evening into motion, stating, “C’mon Shikamaru. Help Sakura-chan get settled in while I contact her parents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rikimaru; Strong Circle


End file.
